Angel 6X01: Battle Lines
by hellsbuttmonkey
Summary: Follows on directly from the end of Not Fade Away. Angel and the survivors face down the unending hordes of Wolfram & Hart.This is the first episode in my ongoing Angel Season 6! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He swung his sword left and right. Demons and vampires fell where his blade landed. Angel looked to his left, where Spike was tearing the head from a horned demon with brown skin. Never in a million years did Angel think that when it came to this, when the end was nigh, he would be fighting side by side with William the Bloody. Illyria and Gunn were to the right, with their backs to a wall. Gunn was fading fast, Angel could smell the blood oozing from his wounds. There was a grim smile on Gunn's face, as if to say, "I may be dying, but this is the real me. A fighter. I'm back..".

The blue skinned Illyria crushed the head of a vampire with a single punch. Angel felt a pang of grief at the thought of the former occupant of that body, Fred. The innocent girl whose soul had been consumed as Illyria was reborn. He remembered the frantic attempt to stop the demonic infection from killing her,. and the guilt they all felt from losing her, as they had lost Cordy. As he drove his sword into the chest of an oncoming demon, he thought of the other soldier they had lost. Wes. He had given his life in the mission that lead them to this alleyway, fighting for their lives. He remembered the shock he felt as Illyria delivered the grim news that Wes was dead. And now, the four survivors stood shoulder to shoulder, backs to the wall, fighting for redemption. Fighting for their fallen comrades. But most of all, fighting because it was right.

A hideous roar signaled that the dragon was still alive.

Good. That was his...

As the dragon swooped in lower, Angel dashed to the side of the building and climbed up the fire escape. As the dragon made the next swoop over, he jumped onto the beast's back. Spike looked up as Angel struggled with the monster. "Bloody hell," Spike muttered. "Its the end of the sodding world, and Tall, Dark and Forehead still has to show off..."

The dragon began to climb in the air. It was going for another swoop. Angel could feel heat building up all over the beast. It was going to torch them. Angel crawled up to the beast's head as it turned to make its final pass, and he drove his sword directly into the monster's eye, forcing the blade into its brain. The creature shrieked, and began to lose control and fall from the sky. Angel jumped off and landed on the roof of a building as the beast's carcass crashed into the hordes of the Wolf, Ram and Hart, killing hundreds of the demons as it plowed thought them.

The battered champions struck back at the demon hordes with new vigor. Angel leaped from the building, crashing into a massive demon, and driving his sword into its back. He could still feel the power from Marcus Hamilton's blood inside him. That was good. He would need it.

Then it happened. The demons must have sensed Gunn was fading and rushed him. Before anyone could do anything six green-skinned monsters were upon him. He killed two before another got in a lucky shot. Gunn's headless body hit the rain soaked ground.

Then there were three.

The three warriors backed away from the mass of demons. Angel guessed there was about thirty assorted vampires, demons, and monsters left. They were already dead, Angel thought. It's just a case of how many we can take with us...

Without so much as a word, the group charged the demons. The cut down several before the sheer numbers pushed them back. This was it. The end. Spike turned to Angel as they stood side by side, swords swinging. "This is it, ain't it?" Shouted the blonde vampire, "No coming back this time. No magic trinkets to bring us back, no spells."

"This is it."

"Well then... Last one to hell buys the beer!"

Spike dived into the demons, swinging his sword from side to side, and shouting abuse at the monsters. Angel allowed himself a glimmer of a smile as he looked at the younger vampire. For decades he had regretted the existence of Spike. After all, If he had not sired Dru, Spike would not have existed. But now, at the end of days, he couldn't think of anyone he would rather have watching his back.

Suddenly the demonic horde began to back off. There were sounds of battle coming from the other side of the alleyway. Demons screamed as the unseen reinforcements cut them down. Angel, Spike and Illyria charged into the scattered horde. As they cut into the demonic hordes, getting closer to their unknown backup, Angel was suddenly smashed into a wall by a massive brute, as he staggered to his feet, the monster barreled into him, forcing him through the wall. The monster stood towering over him, and Angel knew that this was his end. The beast raised its weapon, a massive spiked club, over its head. Then fell to its knees, with a blade in its back. Angel looked up into the face of his saviour.

"Don't worry Angel, me and my girls have got this. Everything is five by five..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Faith."

"Hi big guy. Miss me?"

Faith span around and in one fluid motion decapitated a vampire trying to sneak up on her.

Angel stood up. "Don't think for one minute I am not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"The New Council sent me and a Slayer team in when they heard of a massive build-up of mystical whammy."

"And here I was thinking the Council didn't care..."

"Well, actually I have orders to kill you if you were working for the devil lawyers.."

"Oh... well I hope I've made your job easier..."

Angel looked over Faith's shoulder. He saw about eight girls, all around sixteen, tearing into the remnants of the demon horde. The girls fought like a perfectly timed machine, all complimenting each others skills. Some fighting up close with swords, others holding back and using crossbows to provide support. The new council's team was impressive to say the least. Angel watched as they killed the last few demons.

Angel and Faith walked over to the Slayers. A dark haired girl in front of them barked an order and the girls assembled in a line.

"Angel," Faith said, "meet my Slayers."

Angel looked at the troops. They were just children! Then he stopped himself. Buffy was younger than most of these girls when she started slaying, and she has survived being killed. Twice..

"So this is the mighty Angelus," the dark haired girl said. "Somehow, I thought you would be taller..."

"KENNEDY!" snapped Faith. "Sorry Angel. This is my second in command, Kennedy. She's a tough fighter, but likes to run her mouth at times.." Faith shot Kennedy a sharp look.

"She's gotta be good if you will take her, Faith" said Angel.

"Yeah. Plus I told Willow I would keep an eye on her..."

"Well, well... look what the cat dragged in." Spike walked over. "Long time no see Faith..."

"Spike! I heard rumours that you were back. What happened?"

"Its a long story.." interrupted Angel.

"Came back as a ghost. I got better."

"Apparently not so long..."

Suddenly Illyria arrived at Spike's side. Faith looked her up and down.

"Now this might take a little more explaining..."

"So let me get this straight," Faith said after Angel had given her the rundown on Illyria, "Fred gets infected with some ancient demon-god, it eats her from the inside, burns up her soul, and now wanders around looking like Fred crossed with a smurf, and you guys are fine with this?"

"Well," muttered Angel, "Its slightly more complicated than that..."

"Oh its alright man... I ain't judging you. Just think its kinda creepy is all. By the way. Where's Wes?"

"He didn't make it. Neither did Gunn."

They all stood silent for a few moments, honouring their fallen comrades.

Then the silence was broken.

"Bloody hell, I could murder a beer.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Hyperion. It was almost a year since they had been back here, since the situation with Jasmine had lead them to Wolfram and Hart. Now, two days after the battle in the alley, here they stood once again. Angel realized as he stood in the lobby of the hotel, he felt slightly more at ease. No more did he have to watch his every move, in case The Senior Partners got wind of something they didn't like. He was finally at home again. Yesterday, the slayer Faith had called Kennedy had left to return to the council, taking five of the slayers with her. That left Faith, and two others. A tall dark skinned warrior named Talia, who seemed to prefer using a sword to any other weapon, and a red headed girl called Laura, who always carried a compound bow across her back.

Something suddenly occurred to Angel. With the exception of Faith, who had previously visited the Hyperion to help bring down his diabolical alter-ego, Angelus, none of the people stood here had ever stayed in this building. No one had ever called it home. All those who had were now dead. All dead due to the bad choices they had made. For the first time since the final battle, Angel allowed himself to feel sorrow for his fallen friends. Wes and Gunn had fallen fighting for what was right, against the tide of darkness that was the armies of The Senior Partners. Fred had died when the being known as Illyria had been born into this reality. She had died in agony, fighting the infection that consumed her body, hollowing her out to accommodate Illyria. Then there was Cordelia...

It was late, about one in the morning. Faith had sent her slayers out to patrol, to keep an eye out for any leftovers from the horde, and was currently on the phone to the Watcher's Council, making her daily report to Giles. Angel could overhear Faith trying to reassure Giles. 'So Giles still doesn't trust me.' Angel thought to himself. To be fair, he didn't blame the Watcher. When he had turned into Angelus, he had murdered Giles' girlfriend Jenny Calender, and tortured Giles for hours. Then he went to L.A. and signed up with Wolfram and Hart.. not exactly a confidence builder...

Angel was broken out of his train of though when Spike burst through the hotel doors. The blonde vampire carried two large brown paper bags. Spike chucked the bags onto the table and opened them up. "Oi ya big ponce, catch!"

Spike threw a bag of blood at Angel. Angel caught the pouch before it hit him. Well, Spike was back to normal...

" I got blood, beer, bread and Weetabix. The essentials. They were out of that nancyboy hair gel you love so much..."

Angel was about to bite back when Talia and Laura came through the doors. Talia's clothes were torn, and Laura was sporting a nasty cut over the top of her left eye. Faith immediately made her way over.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked," said Talia. "six vamps, all really tough. Organized."

"Anything else?" asked Faith.

"Yeah," said Laura. "They were all wearing black robes, and one of them dropped this."

Laura handed Faith a rune encrusted ring. Faith closely examined the ring.

"Hmm. I wonder if anyone at the council has any idea what this is."

Angel walked over. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Knock yourself out big guy."

Angel took the ring, and looked at the central rune.

"Oh crap."

Faith looked at Angel. "What is it? Do you know what this is?"

"I've seen these rings before..."

"Angel come on. Share the info man."

"I used to own one. These rings mark the wearer as a member of The Order Of Aurelius."

Faith gave Angel a confused look.

"The Order of what?"

"The Order of Aurelius. An ancient group of vampires. But they were destroyed eight years ago. When Buffy killed their leader. If the Order is back up and running, that only means one thing. They are trying to bring him back..."

"Angel, who? Who are they trying to bring back?"

"The Master. They're trying to resurrect the Master..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Faith," Angel said, "Get onto the Council. See if they have heard anything about this. We need as much info as possible."

"Sure thing boss." Faith said. She then turned to her slayers

"Get back out there girls. Beat down as many vamps and demons as you can find. See if you can get them to talk."

Without a word, the slayers turned and left the hotel again. Spike walked over to Angel.

"So, what? We hit demon haunts 'til some little birdie sings?"

"Thats the plan," said Angel. "Illyria, you stay here with Faith. As soon as you find something out, let us know."

With that, the two vampires left the hotel.

It had been two hours since Faith had sent Talia and Laura out on patrol again, and they hadn't seen so much as a rat demon. They were starting to get bored.

"Hey Tal," Laura said, as they wandered through yet another alleyway "I been meaning to ask you. That tattoo on your arm. Does it mean anything?" Laura pointed to a large tattoo, made up of lots of tribal symbols on Talia's left arm.

"It is the mark given to the girl chosen in my tribe," said the Aborigine. "In Australia, the tribes hold the Slayer line in high regard. I find it puzzling that other cultures would keep the slayer line a secret, why they do not celebrate such a strong warrior."

"Some people just can't accept the way the world is," said Laura. "Show the average Brit a vamp, they'll run screaming. But afterwards they will refuse to admit it was what is was. Try and blame it on drugs or something."

"But people accept the lion, and the snake," said Talia, "Why can they not accept the demon and the vampire?"

"Well for one thing, lions and snakes don't surround you, blocking off all the exits, and wave swords at you..." Laura muttered, as she loaded her bow.

Talia looked in front of them, as about fifteen vampires, all dressed like the Order closed in on them...

"SPIKE! DUCK!"

The blonde vampire ducked in time to avoid an axe smashing into his skull, thrown by a rather large demon. Angel shook his head. This was the second bar they went into, and the second time Spike had started a fight. This attempt at low key information gathering was not Spike's strong suit. Angel picked up a pool cue and smashed it across the back of the demon's head, knocking it to the floor and breaking the pool cue in half. He drove one half of the cue into the heart of an oncoming vamp, then brought it round to stab the demon, which still lay on the floor. He looked over at Spike, who was currently trying to twist the head off of the shoulders of a rather irate red skinned demon. This was getting them nowhere...

Back at the Hyperion, Faith had just finished speaking to Giles. She looked at Illyria. "We need to get everyone back here, now." said the Slayer. "Especially my girls. If The Order get to them, we're all screwed. Giles said to bring back The Master now his bones had been crushed, they would need the Hunter's Blood. Which, if Giles is right, is the blood of a Slayer..."

The vampires closed in on Talia and Laura. Laura had managed to take a few down with her bow, but now they were too close to pick off. Now it was time to get up close and personal. Talia unsheathed her swords and dashed the first group of vamps, killing one as she reached them. Laura reached behind her, and drew her secondary weapons, a pair of hand axes modelled on the Slayer Scythe. Razor sharp blades on one end, and a wooden stake on the other. Laura ran at the nearest vampire, delivering a powerful kick to the head of it, before spinning round, and driving the stake-end of her weapon into its chest. The vamp exploded in a cloud of dust. Laura looked over at Talia, who was surrounded by four bloodsuckers. She beheaded one and drove the other sword into the chest of another. Laura was impressed by the warrior-woman's skills.

Suddenly a large group of vamps rushed Laura, knocking her to the ground. She saw out of the corner of her eye the same thing happen to Talia. Laura climbed to her feet, taking out another vampire, and started to back off from them. Then she realized something. The vamps were splitting them apart, making sure they couldn't aid one another. Suddenly one of Talia's attackers smashed her across the back of the head, knocking her out. Laura tried to get to her, but there were too many vamps in the way. She watched helplessly as the bloodsuckers bundled Talia into the back of a van, and sped off. Laura span around and staked two vamps rushing her. There were two left, who dodged past her and escaped. It appeared that they had got what they came for. Laura turned and made a dash for the hotel. She had to warn everyone. They had to save Talia...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angel and Spike were back at the Hyperion. Faith had called Angel the moment she had heard from Giles.

"Have you been able to reach your girls, Faith?" Angel asked.

Faith shook her head "Not yet." The Slayer said.

"I'll hit the streets." said Spike, putting on his coat, and heading towards the door.

At that moment, Laura burst through the doors of the hotel.

"Its Talia... The Order, they ambushed us, took her off in some van... we have to help her!"

"Crap!" shouted Faith. "That means whatever they are planning to do, its happening soon, and we got nothing to go on..."

"Laura," said Angel, "take us to the place you were attacked. I can try and track them from there."

The group arrived at the alleyway. Debris from the fight still littered the ground, and Angel noticed a fine layer of dust scattered around. The girls must have killed a fair few vampires before they were overpowered to leave this amount of dust. The alley stank of trash, and rotting food. But mixed into the smell was a familiar scent. Blood. He followed the scent for a few seconds, before spike called out from round a corner.

"Over here," The vampire said. "This must be where they grabbed the gal."

Angel scowled at the younger vampire. It may have been petty, but Angel hated seeing Spike beat him to things, and he just knew Spike was enjoying doing it. Spike noticed Angel looking at him, and gave him a smug look, and stuck his two fingers up at him.

"I can smell the van," said Spike. "I think its leaking fuel. I can follow it right to the hideout."

"Right then." said Angel. "Lets move out."

"Venator cruor nos tribuo, sic vos may orior oriri ortus"

Talia woke to hear the vampires standing round her chanting. She tried to move but realized she had been chained down to a large satanic symbol, and had also been gagged. As the vampires chanted, others started to hoist the symbol up into the air on a pulley.

"Vinco mos orior oriri ortus, quod orbis terrarum mos palpito"

Talia suddenly wished she had paid more attention when her Watcher had attempted to teach her Latin. She looked down and saw a mystic circle marked out on the floor. In the centre of the circle, was a heap of some kind of powder. Suddenly from the shadows emerged another vampire. He was wearing a different coloured robe to all the others, it was a dark red one, with fancy markings all over it. He also had in his left hand an ornate, and very vicious looking knife. Red Robe moved closer, muttering some words under his breath. He raised the dagger, and started to slowly cut runic symbols into Talia's body. She tried to scream, but they had been muffled by the gag across her mouth. Her blood began to drip down onto the circle below, and the symbols marked out in the dirt began to glow a sickly green. Red Robe began to speak. These words Talia could understand, although she wished she couldn't.

"Arise, Master Of Aurelius. Arise! We offer the blood of the hunter to you. Return to us!"

The powder on the ground began to swirl, as if hit by a strong gust of air. Soon the whole room was being whipped by the gale blowing inside. Talia squinted through the sandstorm being thrown up around her, to see a tall figure forming in the circle...

Angel and the rest of the group stood before the door to a large crypt. The door was bolted shut, but Angel made short work of the door with a swift kick. Angel and Spike took point, with Laura taking up the rear, her bow ready to fire. They made their way into the main room where they found a large satanic symbol hanging over a mystic circle on the ground. The symbol had shackles for hands and feet attached to it.

"Well," said Spike, "We either have the right place or we just crashed one hell of a bondage party..."

Suddenly a group of robed vamps stepped out of the shadows.

Angel looked at Spike.

"I think we have the right place..."

Spike charged in head first at the vampires. "Come on you nancys! That little Anointed One brat fought better than you pansies!" he screamed as he staked the first vamp.

Angel moved up to beside Spike, cutting down a vampire who came at him with a pair of daggers. He could see out of the corner of his eye Illyria and Faith fighting several vampires. He could also hear the faint twang of Laura's bow, as it spat death at the oncoming hordes. For a new Slayer, Laura could really use that bow.

As the mass of vampires started to thin out, Angel shouted out to the others. "We have to make our way deeper in! They are trying to delay us while they complete the ritual. We have to save Talia!"

Suddenly a body was thrown out of the shadows, and knocked Angel to the ground. He looked down at the corpse. Talia. Then a voice Angel had hoped he would never again hear spoke from the shadows.

"I think its a little late for that, wouldn't you say, Angelus?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Master stepped from the shadows. His bestial appearance thinly disguised a malevolent intelligence. The swarm of vampires parted as he stepped closer to the group. Angel and Spike could both feel the power and control he exuded over lesser vampires, over them. The two Vampires managed to shake off the fog filling their minds and reach for their blades.

"Please." said The Master. "Do you really think you can defeat me here? I have dozens of willing slaves, ready to die at my command. And besides, you didn't exactly put up much of a fight when you faced me in London, did you, Angelus?"

"Managed to get Darla to leave you though. And the name, is _Angel_."

"Ah yes, I remember," hissed the ancient vampire. "Angel is all that was left after the most delightfully vicious beast I ever met was castrated. That slayer still have a leash round your neck? I notice she hasn't joined you. Shame, I'd love another taste..."

"Go near Buffy," Spike cut in, "and you'll be bloody cat litter before you even open yer gob."

The Master moved so that he faced Spike.

"And who is this? Another of my wayward children I would hazard a guess.."

"Name's Spike. Poet, vampire champion, and soon the guy who killed the bloody Master."

"I like this one, _Angelus,_" said the Master, "He's got fire in his belly. He'll make an excellent plaything for my newest child, when she wakes up.." The Master motioned towards Talia's corpse.

Laura gasped. Faith looked at Talia's body and noticed the blood on her lips. He had forced her to drink.

"I'm so excited to see what happens when she wakes." the Master said with a smug, vicious grin on his face. "There's never been a slayer-vampire before. This should be interesting, don't you think?"

"You bastard."

The team turned to see Laura standing there with her bow loaded and ready to fire, aiming directly at The Master.

"_How dare you!" _Laura snarled. "As if infesting normal humans wasn't bad enough, now you go and poison a slayer with your filthy blood. You're gonna pay."

"I think you should put your toy down little girl. You'll only hurt yourself.." The Master mocked.

"Shut up and _die_!"

As she spat out the last, venom filled syllable, Laura fired an arrow directly at the Master's heart.

Everything started to happen as if in slow motion. Angel and Spike dived at the vampires in front of them, as Faith lashed out with her sword at the nearest bloodsucker. Wherever Illyria's fist landed, a vampire's head exploded into dust. And the arrow flew straight at The Master. Laura watched as The Master stared at the arrow sailing towards him, not even attempting to move. She had done it! She had killed one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist, and hadn't even broken a sweat. As the arrow reached The Master's chest, Laura watched on, grinning. That was for Talia, you son of a...

He dodged. The Master sidestepped the arrow a fraction of a second before hit slammed into his chest, plucked the arrow from its flightpath, and threw it right back at Laura. She watched, rooted to the ground in shock as the arrow flew back at her. She couldn't move. It was as if she was mesmerized...

"Laura! MOVE!" Faith screamed from across the room, running towards her. That snapped her out of it. She jumped to the side, but she was slightly too slow, and the arrow thudded into her shoulder.

The Master looked at the young slayer laying on the floor. As she got up he shouted over. "I told you, you would only hurt yourself..."

"We have to get out of here!" Angel yelled. "They're too strong!"

"No arguments here!" Faith shouted back. She turned to Laura. "Head for the door, make sure its clear. I'll be right behind you!"

Laura made a move for the exit. As she fell back she watched the others slowly giving ground to the vampires, and she saw The Master in the background of it all, standing next to Talia's body, his arms folded across his chest as he watched the battle with satisfaction. As Laura reached the doorway, she saw out of the corner of her eye Talia's body begin to rise. The warrior woman had turned.

"Laura! GO!" yelled Faith, as the rest of the team reached them. They sprinted through the doorway, and made for the surface. When they left the tomb, they made a dash for the car they had arrived in. The had to get back to the hotel. They needed to contact the council to see if they had any ideas.

"Shall we follow, Master?" Hissed a large and very ugly vampire.

"No, there's no need my loyal servant." said The Master. "The sun will be up soon. And besides, I'd like the newest addition to our family to lead the next wave, and she needs to be at full strength for that, don't you my pretty?"

Talia looked at the Master. Her body was still scarred by the runic symbols cut into her during the ritual, and her formerly striking features were now twisted into the face of a demon.

"As you wish, _Father._"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back at the Hyperion, Angel and the rest of the team were regrouping from their escape from The Master's crypt. Faith took Laura to one side to tend to the wound left by the arrow The Master threw into her shoulder. Laura took off her jacket, and Faith began to clean the injury, and bandage it up.

"I think we have a problem Angel" said Faith. "I should get onto the Council, to see if..."

"You're damn right we have a problem!" Spike interrupted. "Not only is my great grand-sire alive and kicking, but we have a slayer who is a bleedin' vampire on the loose! What do we even call one of them?"

"I don't know," said Angel. "I don't think anything like this has ever happened before. All I know is that there is a vampire out there, with the proportionate strength and speed of a Slayer."

"So, kind of like Spiderman then?" said Spike, "Only without the red and blue tights..."

Everyone turned an looked at him.

"I thought we left Andrew back in London.." said Faith. She turned to Laura as she finished binding the young Slayer's shoulder. "There we go, just don't get any more arrows stuck in it..."

"Faith," Angel said. "Get onto Giles, see if he has ever heard of anything like this happened before, and if he has any idea how to stop it."

The vampire turned to the rest of the group.

"The rest of you get ready for a fight..."

Meanwhile, at The Master's crypt, two large vampires drag a battered human to Talia's feet, and drop him. Talia stared down at the battered male on the floor. He looked up at her with terror filled eyes. "Please... don't hurt me." the man begged. "I have a family..."

The Master stooped down and picked the man up by his throat.

"Here we go, my dear. Dine on this pitiful beast, build up your strength for the upcoming battle."

Talia looked at the man as a man would look at a steak. She grabbed him by the throat, and moved him closer to her.

"Please... don't.. I beg you.."

Talia looked at him with some confusion. Why was her meal still speaking? She lowered the man slightly down, and a relieved look briefly flashed across his face. A look that was replaced with horror, as her face twisted into a monstrous beast. Her eyes became yellow, and her teeth twisted into fangs. The man screamed as her fangs sunk into his neck, the blood trickling down her face as she dined on his lifeblood. The corpse dropped to the floor with a dull thud, and her face shifted back to the human mask.

The Master smiled as his newest warrior stood up from her first feeding. With Talia at his side, nothing, not a Slayer, not even his ensouled wayward descendants could stop him.

He turned to the vampire behind him.

"Prepare a raiding party. It is time for Talia to discover what its like to hunt for the other side now..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Battle Royal**

Faith walked through the door of Angel's office into the lobby of the Hyperion, wearing a grim look on her face.

"Did you speak to Giles?" said Angel.

"Yeah.." Faith muttered.

"And?" said Spike "Does he know anything about the super slayer? Like, I dunno.. the best way not to bloody die around it?"

"He said its happened once before, a slayer in the 1500's. Her records in the Council Archives list her as being called Sophia Morgana, from Italy."

"Yeah..." Spike said, "onto the how to kill part..."

"Giles said it took a lot to kill her."

Illyria looked at Faith. "Define 'a lot', Slayer"

"Apparently she was eventually brought down by the active Slayer and a team of fifteen Watcher's council operatives, like the ones that tried to take me down a couple times.."

Faith looked Angel straight in the eyes.

"One other thing. Only two of the watchers survived. One of whom was the Slayer-vamp's watcher. Then he went insane."

"Well then," muttered Spike. "This is gonna be a bloody joke..."

Suddenly, the front doors of the Hyperion came crashing down. In the doorway stood Talia, and several vampires.

"And here comes the sodding punchline..." growled Spike.

The vampires rush in, and charge at the team, while Talia stands in the doorway, watching the battle. Laura's bow spits wooden death onto the vampires, dusting a couple, while Faith and Illyria charge the vampires head on. Angel and Spike look at each other.

"Guess this means she's ours then?" said Spike.

"Just like old times..." Angel said, as they charged at Talia.

The two vampires charge at the undead slayer, both bringing their swords down on her. Talia grabbed the blades of the swords and tore them out of their hands, and drove the hilts of the swords into their faces. Recovering from the blow, Angel dived at her, smashing her into a wall, which didn't even seem to daze her. She grabbed Angel by the throat and lifted him up, throwing him into Spike, who was just getting back up.

Meanwhile, Faith, Illyria and Laura were mopping up the last of the vampires. Faith swung an axe round, decapitating a vamp to her left, while Illyria kicks the head of a vampire clean off it's shoulders. Laura, out of arrows, runs in and throws a vampire onto a broken piece of table, staking him.

Spike charged into Talia, thrusting a stake at her chest. The vampire struck him with a backhand across his face. The blow was so powerful it sent the blonde vampire through the wall of Angel's office.

Illyria stood up against Talia, driving a fearsome kick into her chest, sending her reeling. The blue skinned demon-god followed up with a punch to the face of the vampire, knocking Talia down. Illyria moved in for a killing blow, but Talia kicked Illyria's legs out from under her, knocking her to the floor. Talia jumped up and brutally kicked the demon in the head, knocking her out.

Laura ran over and started to fight Talia, while she was still dazed from Illyria's attack. Faith joined Laura, and they both pressed home the attack. Talia lashed out with a kick that sent Laura reeling across the room, and Faith drove a kick into Talia's ribs, throwing her off balance. Faith continued to rain down blows on Talia, smashing the demonic slayer through a table. She grabbed a stake, and lunges at Talia's prone form. Just before the stake made contact, Talia rolled to one side, grabbing Faith's arm, twisting it, and snapping the bone.

Faith screamed as the bone splintered in her arm. The pain shot throughout her body. Suddenly Talia was on the offensive, and everyone else was down and out. Talia's fists hammered into Faith's ribs. Faith could hear the bones breaking as the blows landed. She struggled to avoid blacking out from the pain. Talia grabbed Faith's throat, and slammed her against the wall. Her face moved closer to Faith. She knew what was going to happen next. Talia was going to feed. She was going to feed, and Faith didn't have the strength to stop her.

"First I'm going to drain you, Faith, then I am going to tear everyone of your friends to shreds, and eat their hearts. You were a good teacher Faith. It just seems that the apprentice has surpassed the master.."

"One... one thing. Let me say one thing before you... you finish me."

"Continue..."

"You never did listen to what you were taught. I always taught you to watch your back, BITCH!"

"Wha..?"

With her last ounce of energy, Laura leaped across the room, stake in hand. With the momentum of her jump, she drove the stake into Talia's back, piercing her heart. The vampire turned and looked at Laura in the last few moments before death belatedly consumed her, and she burst into a cloud of dust.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Only The Beginning **

"Angel," Spike complained. "We backed the wrong bloody team. At least at Wolfram and Hart they cleaned up the mess."

"Shut up Spike." Angel said. He was covered in cuts an bruises from the battle. "Just cover up those windows. The sun will be up soon."

Faith walked into the lobby. Her arm was in a sling, and her ribs were bandaged up, but she still had that cocky look of strength on her face that she always wore. She walked over to Laura, who was nursing some nasty cuts of her own.

"You did good kiddo. Must have a brilliant teacher." Faith grinned. "You remind me a little of myself when I was younger. Except, y'know the part where I went evil and killed a whole bunch of people."

Faith turned to Angel.

"hey, big guy," she said. "I just spoke to Giles again back at the Council HQ. He has given me and the rookie some new orders."

"Well then Faith," said Angel."Thanks for your help, again. I owe you another one I guess."

"Hey, you owe me more than that. Remember, I let you bite me and put me in a coma so we could save you. But you can pay me back some other time. Giles has told me that we are to stay with you and act as 'Watcher's Council Liaisons' for the foreseeable future. He would like to talk to you. He wants to know if you will act as the official Council representative in LA."

"What would that mean?"

"well, you will have to talk to the boss, but basically, you have to keep him informed of any Big Evil shenanigans in LA, in return for Council support. You know, emergency backup and research from the Council teams."

"Well then, there's no point hanging around. Faith, get Giles on the phone."

Angel and Faith walked towards his office, but Illyria intercepted them.

"Angel," said Illyria. "I must speak with you."

"Go ahead."

"I have made a decision regarding my current existence. I must leave Los Angeles. I wish to try to discover my identity, my place in this world now that everything has changed."

"Well," said Angel. "You know where we are if you ever need us. And Illyria, thank you."

"Goodbye Angel," the blue skinned demon said. "Goodbye, everyone."

With that, the demon wearing Fred's face left.

"Master, I must speak with you."

A robed vampire made his way towards his leader.

"She has failed. Talia was destroyed."

The Master turned to face the vampire.

"Now that is unfortunate, don't you think?"

"Y-yes Master... very unfortu...ugrh"

The Master grabbed the vampire by the throat, and began to squeeze, smashing she way through the vamp's windpipe. As blood began to trickle from the vampire's mouth, he let go and dropped him to the floor.

"Kind of unpleasant for you as well, I would hazard a guess.."

The Master walked across the room, to the altar Talia was sacrificed on.

"First you took Darla from me," he snarled. "Now my young Talia.."

With a roar the Master tore down the altar, smashing it to pieces.

"You may think you have won this battle, _Angelus._ But if you think that was it, you have some surprises coming. This is only the beginning..."


End file.
